Let Bygones Be Bygones
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème "composer". Les Hommes sont faibles et les Nains cupides. Tout Elfe qui se respecte sait cela. Vraiment?


Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF et le thème « composer »

Disclaimer : Le Seigneur des Anneaux et tous les ouvrages attenants appartiennent à Tolkien et ses héritiers.

Rating :K

**Let Bygones Be Bygones**

Ce que la plupart des autres races ignoraient ou avaient oublié est que les Elfes étaient loin d'être parfaits. Oh bien sûr physiquement, peu de Mortels pouvaient se comparer à eux, que ce soit en termes de beauté, d'endurance ou d'agilité. Mais ces faiblesses si souvent décriées chez les Hommes pouvaient aussi se retrouver chez les Elfes. Après tout le Premier Age du Soleil, une époque où les Hommes venaient à peine de faire leurs premiers pas, n'avait-il pas vu trois Massacres d'Elfes par des Elfes ? Et le tout uniquement sous le prétexte final de la possession de joyaux ?

La cupidité, maudite chez les Nains et qui les a poussés à creuser trop profond dans les fondations de Khazad-Dûm jusqu'à ce qu'ils réveillent un des démons du Premier Age, une perversion de Morgoth au même titre que les Orcs, et que Cavenain ne devienne Moria. Cette cupidité on la trouvait aussi chez les Elfes. Après s'être battus et entretués pour des joyaux, allant jusqu'à faire la guerre à des femmes et à des enfants, à leurs propres parentés, on aurait pu croire que leur quête de richesses s'arrêterait là. Las, loin d'avoir appris leur leçon, les forgerons les plus renommés des Elfes consacrèrent tout leur art à créer des Anneaux de Pouvoir, amenant par la-même mort et désolation pour les siècles à venir et causant, non seulement la perte de leur royaume si riche, mais aussi le déclin de leur race en Terre du Milieu, forçant à l'exil des peuplades n'ayant jamais vu le Valinor et n'ayant aucun désir de s'y rendre. Nombre d'Elfes sylvains du royaume de Vertbois-le-Grand faisaient partie de ceux-là, nés en Terre du Milieu comme tout leurs ancêtres et la comprenant mieux que quiconque à l'exception des anciens Avaris.

La faiblesse, la cruauté, la lâcheté, l'arrogance, tous ces défauts attribués aux Hommes et aux Nains par les Premiers-Nés, les Elfes n'en étaient-ils pas aussi coupables ? Cette question, Thranduil Oropherion, roi du royaume sylvain de Vertbois-le-Grand, aujourd'hui renommé la Forêt Noire pour les monstres que l'Ennemi y a introduits, se l'était souvent posée au cours des deux Ages qu'il avait connu. Elle avait brûlé en lui lors du long siège du Mordor à la fin du Second Age, le siège où son père avait péri avec nombre de ses sujets. Et pour quoi ? Pour une victoire au goût amer et dans laquelle la seule part attribués aux Elfes sylvains avait été celle des victimes, d'abord des orcs et des autres créatures qui peuplaient les Terres Noires, mais aussi, et c'était là une blessure autrement plus douloureuse, par les sujets du roi noldo Gil-Galad Ereinon et par leurs alliés de Gondor et d'Arnor qui ne se souvenaient que de leurs souverains tombés au combat et oubliaient le sacrifice de leurs alliés.

Cette question l'avait taraudé tout au long du Troisième Age, surtout quand il avait enfin appris l'existence des Anneaux des Elfes, un secret que les autres Seigneurs des Elfes s'étaient bien gardés de lui révéler. Et cela alors même qu'ils enchaînaient le futur de toute leur race. Aujourd'hui, les légions de Sauron étaient plus puissantes que jamais et son fils, Legolas, était au Gondor, loin des siens, protégeant les royaumes des Hommes avant le sien. Les Ténèbres étaient plus épaisses que jamais. Au sud, la Tour du Nécromancien crachait des nuées d'orcs et de goblins, les araignées pullulaient sous la fronde des arbres et les peuples voisins des Hommes et des Nains étaient eux aussi forcés dans des positions retranchées avant un dernier combat forcément fatal vu l'équilibre des forces.

A moins qu'ils ne reçoivent de l'aide…Le royaume sylvain était durement pressé certes, mais pas au point où en étaient rendus leurs voisins. Oui, mais voilà était-il possible d'ignorer des Ages de méfiance et de rancœur ? Thranduil n'était alors pas né, mais il se souvenait des histoires de son père, décrivant la sauvagerie avec lequel le Grand Roi des Sindar, Elu Thingol, le père de Luthien, si chantée par les Hommes et les Elfes, avait été assassiné par les Nains de Nogrod. Et il se rappelait aussi très bien de l'humiliation que treize Nains lui avaient causé quelques décennies plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient évadés de ses donjons par un moyen dont Thranduil n'était toujours pas sûr.

Et pourtant, il le fallait bien. Il s'allierait avec les Nains de la Montagne Solitaire et avec les Hommes d'Esgaroth et de Dale, il composerait avec ses ennemis d'hier pour combattre celui d'aujourd'hui et le repousser ou ensembles périr. Et si les Noldor dans leur arrogance venaient à lui faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet la prochaine fois qu'ils se voyaient, il ne répondrait pas de lui.

Voili voilou. J'en suis pas extrêmement fière mais il est 5h45 du mat' et mon cerveau fonctionne un peu au ralenti.

Bref, beaucoup des choses évoquées ci-dessus font en fait davantage référence à des évènements du Silmarillon qu'au Seigneur des Anneaux lui-même, mais la période temporelle de narration est celle de la fin du Troisième Age et de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Et oui Thranduil est tout aussi intransigeant envers les Noldor que ceux-ci peuvent l'être envers les Sindar et les autres races.


End file.
